Training Vacation
by Buzzthebatgirl
Summary: A hero always has to keep his skills sharp, what better mentor that one's rival? I've previously published this in other places online, but it's about time I put it up here in Chapters form :)
1. Chapter 1

The stillness of the night, the pure stillness. The stars gleam in the cloudless night, while the moon shines brightly against the backdrop of the cold summer night. It's an unusually cold summer night, as the weather in this region has been unusually cold recently. While most people would find this the perfect night to curl up with hot cocoa, reflecting on the day and wishing for the real summer to come along, Alastor is not most people. Even on this cold night he stays strict to his training, meditating on the highest spire, on the rooftop of this creepy castle carefully balancing himself on one barefoot while the cold wind whips against his hair, tail and wings. One would think that given the coldness Alastor would be wearing something nice and warm, but not Alastor, he's simply wearing a tracksuit bottoms and his stylish scarf, wrapped around his neck once and the edges flapping in the wind.

He's so focused that he doesn't notice the strange person fumbling with keys at the front door. Then again, Alastor is so high up on the roof top and so focused it's possible he wouldn't even notice if the heavens opened and drenched him in cold thick rain.

Time seems to flow differently for Alastor when he is mediating like this. Hours seem to slip away in the blink of eye. His face full of concentration, its almost as if he is sleeping upright but no one could sleep like that, not even a demon. Without warning Alastor's eyes open wide. He stretches his wings wide and like a cat leaps off the spire and clears the roof. In a strange way Alastor seems happy with falling towards the ground at breakneck speeds, at the seemingly last moment he opens his wings wide once more, filling them with air and rapidly breaking his fall. He lands on the ground on his right foot ever so gracefully, followed by his left before stretching. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key with a purple octopus keychain on the end and opens the huge front door.

Closing the door behind him and listening for the lock to click Alastor senses something is different about the huge hallway or perhaps he spent too much time meditating this time and his eyes are playing tricks on him. No something is different alright, and then he hears a clang coming from the kitchen. Racing towards the kitchen Alastor summons his blade to his right hand, whoever decided to break in is in for a world of pain. Alastor smiles to himself, he hasn't had the chance the beat someone up in a very LONG time.

Alastor slides through the open kitchen door itching for a fight, however the scene is certainly not when he expected.

"Joe? is that...DAMN IT JOE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Looking for the cheeseburgers dude", calmly states Joe, his head buried in a cupboard, "what's it look like I'm doing?"

"-DESTROYING MY KITCHEN!," Alastor twitches angrily, his tail smacking the table leg. Alastor commands his blade back the the demon plane, he can teach Joe a lesson with his fists this time.

"Hey what's this?" Joe emerges from to the cupboard holding a wok proudly and plonking it on top of his backwards baseball cap, "why are you keeping such a sweet hat in here?"

Alastor just can't contain his rage any longer, and grabs Joe by the shirt slamming him flat against the wall, the wok loudly banging against the tiled floor. Alastor takes a deep calming breath, this is his house and he is a mature adult after all, now facing Joe, Alastor asks once again in a calmer tone

"Joe, what are you doing here?"

Dude being pinned to a wall by my freaky host-"

Alastor releases Joe from his clawed grip, and Joe continues as he adjusts his t-shirt

"-how could you have forgotten YOU invited me for intense training Dude?"

Alastor squints "but that's in a few days time?"

Joe scratches his head "you sure Dude? Pretty sure you said this today, I got all my stuff ready and all".

Joe motions to the small bag slumped in the corner, it's so tiny it seems like it can only hold about two days worth of clothing.

"Joe, you do realise it was a week's long training...and that bag is tiny..."

"Yeah Dude, I only need the essentials...you know", Joe pulls a red shirt exactly like the blue HMD one he is wearing out of the bag "wash one, wear one!"

"Joe you are such a slob, you know that?"

Joe grins "you know THAT'S exactly what Silvia says"

Alastor sighs, it might have been a year since he last met him, but Joe hasn't changed one bit. Joe fumbles in his bag and produces a small wrapped package wrapped in paper with tiny bats and stuck together with what seems like rolls of sticky tape and shoves it in Alastor's hands

"Silvia said this is for you"

Alastor blinks in confusion "why?"

Joe zips up his bag and Alastor attempts to unwrap the package "she said you'd like it, dunno must be a girl thing...where's my cheeseburgers?"

"I still don't have any tonight" Alastor is still ripping at the package and is getting his claws stuck on the tape.

"WHAT DUUUUUUUUUUUDE I'M GONNA STARVE" Joe flops on the floor on his belly

"Well you should have come on the right day" Alastor has managed to get at least some of the paper off and loose bits are now sticking to his scarf.

"But I'm here nooooooow"

"Well I've got rice"

"Cheeseburger flavoured?

"Rice flavoured"

Joe sighs his face flat on the floor, "I'm gonna die here"

"Well you're gumma haveta po ou wit it" Alastor attempts to open the package with his teeth, his sharp fangs ripping into the paper. Joe now rises and sits cross legged on the floor and watches patiently as Alastor finally rips the final piece of wrapping paper.

"Dude what is that?"

Joe cocks his head to one side as Alastor unfolds the black fluffy item. He holds it out and two pieces flop down, he puts his clawed hand in the large part and puffs it out where two floppy wings pop out the top

"It's a bat hat with floppy arms?" answers a very puzzled demon, "I want to see what it looks like, Joe stay still" he plonks it on Joe's head.

"Dude you're messing up my hair!"

"Shuddap Joe"

Alastor twists and turns the bat hat and fondles with it. Once he's happy with knowing what it looks like he takes it off Joe's head, accidentally removing Joe's cap in the process.

"Hey!"

Joe grabs his cap at a speed faster than his speediest Mach Speed and sets it back on his floppy flame red hair

"It's cute, please send my thanks to Silvia" Alastor hangs the bat hat on a hook on the wall and unhooks a small apron with a bat design and wraps it around his waist, "now didn't you say you were hungry?"

"Oh cheeseburgers?"

"Still no cheeseburgers Joe, it's still rice tonight"

"I'm gonnnnnnna starve" Joe moans as he lies face down on the floor again.

Despite Joe's protests, he happily wolfs down every grain of rice, Alastor has never seen anyone eat like that before, seeing someone tip a bowl of rice into his mouth is a new one on him. Once his belly is full Alastor sends Joe off to bed, pointing to the direction of the bedrooms. He protests slightly but still grabs his bag, and heads off in the direction the demon points him in.

Later on with the kitchen all tidied, Alastor shuffles towards his bedroom. Rubbing his eyes and sighing deeply he realises it's going to be one heck of a long week. He simply kicks the door open while yawning.

Joe is sprawled across the bed on his back, wearing only his boxers and oddly enough still wearing his hat while snoring quietly. Although he looks kind cute sleeping so peacefully, Alastor isn't happy with his house guest taking over HIS room. Alastor climbs onto the bed and kneels next to Joe's head and leaning towards Joe's ear speaks to him in an irritated tone

"Joe...Get...Up"

Much to Alastor's surprise Joe actually replies, but his speech his slightly slurred, "but I don't wanna get up..."

"Joe, don't MAKE me have to-"

Joe suddenly rolls over in his sleep and wraps his arms around Alastor, grabbing the demon like a small child grabs a kitten and pinning him down with his back on the bed.

"JOE LET GO OF ME",

Alastor squirms trying to get free, but damn Joe's got one strong grip

"...Silvia..."

"I'M NOT BLOODLY SILVIA, JOE!"

Alastor continues to squirm, but Joe just continues to cuddle him tighter

"JOE, JOE,-"

Joe snores loudly and Alastor realises he's stuck with this dork cuddling him and sleeping on his chest. Yeah, Alastor sighs to himself, it's going to be a LONG week.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn, the morning light seeps through the window, the gap in the curtains allowing a single sunbeam to sneak into the room. The angle just right to shine directly into Alastor's face. Alastor mumbles as he wakes, he's now on his side cuddling the blanket, he blinks a few times as he sits up his tail wagging and pokes Joe, who is once again sleeping on his back, in the nose several times.

"No Dad, I don't want to go to school today..."

Alastor realises that Joe is still in his room and grabs his tail swooping it away from Joe, after all he doesn't want to be stuck pinned to his own bed for another few hours. It's early and training must be started, not to mention buying bloody burgers for this dork, but first a nice hot shower and change of clothes would be a good start to the day.

It's mid afternoon, Alastor is busy attacking the training dummies with a wooden sword within his training room. The smack of wooden blade hitting the stuffed dummies almost sounds like the beat of some song that only Alastor can hear. Joe stands barefoot in the doorway, leaning on the door frame, bowl of cereal in one hand and a spoon in the other, he sloppily munches on his cereal, thinking about interrupting the demon. Joe isn't really not paying attention to his food and drips milk on his goatee and hits the spoon on the edge of the bowl. He glances down at the bowl and realises why he hasn't been munching anything in the last few mouthfuls, he cups the bowl in both hands and loudly slurps the milk.

Alastor pauses mid-strike, readying to strike the next dummy, when he hears the slurp, the noise catches him off guard and he swings the sword missing the dummy and he looses his footing, stumbles and falls head first onto the dusty floor.

Joe lowers the bowl from his mouth and calls out to Alastor

"You okay dude?"

"DAMN IT JOE"

Alastor picks himself up and dusts down his shirt, and wipes the dust from his face with his wings

"what time do you call this?"

"Hmm breakfast?"

"Half the day is gone already!"

Alastor stomps towards Joe, Joe slowly backs out the door.

"Well you never said WHEN to get up..."

"It's training it's always EARLY, what did you expect a vacation?"

"Well now that would be nic-"

Alastor takes a sharp intake of breath, it's clear he's not in a good mood

"YOU'RE the hero of Movie Land, and just look at you-"

He pokes Joe in the belly and Joe giggles quietly

"-you're turning more and more into your chubby hero"

"Blue's not chubby...he's just well padded" states Joe, ever so quick to defend his lifelong hero.

"Well padded? Hahaha don't make me laugh, he's fat Joe, fat and l-"

"Don't say it Alastor" Joe's face becomes serious for once, it's clear he doesn't like anyone trash talking his life time hero.

"Lazy, L-A-Z-Y" Alastor spells out the word slowly and smugly, enjoying the anger spreading across Joe's face.

"You take that back RIGHT NOW"

Alastor picks another wooden sword off the wall and casually throws it to Joe

"make me hero boy".

As Joe struggles remembering how to hold the wooden sword correctly Alastor prepares himself by extending his one and pointing it at Joe

"show me how you defend your hero's honour without your powers, of course we both know you can't defeat me without your henshi-"

Joe swings his sword at Alastor which such force it takes all the demon's strength to block the blow aimed right at his face. It's been a long time since Alastor has seen Joe take a practice match so seriously.

"Is that it?" Alastor smirks behind his gritted teeth, and pushes Joe back, where he stumbles a little. Alastor leaps towards him, his wooden sword held over his head ready to strike. Joe rolls to the side just in time to dodge the hit, and as Alastor lands an empty blow to the dusty floor, pulls back his sword and strikes Alastor in the lower right leg.

"Good Joe", Alastor smirks through the pain, "disabling your foe is a powerful ally, glad you remembered that"

"I had a good teacher"

Joe grins and pauses to help Alastor up from the dusty floor, Alastor takes the opportunity to swipe at Joe's ankles tripping him. Joe falls backward into the floor, where Alastor places his right foot on his chest and aims his sword at Joe's Adam's apple.

"Your friendliness has always been your downfall Joe, I've clearly not taught you well enough. While I may be your ally during these peaceful times, I will not hold back in the future," Alastor points the tip closer to Joe's Adam's apple poking it slightly, "do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah you win for now, however -"

Joe grabs Alastor's barefoot and begins to tickle it, Alastor starts giggling and stumbles backwards, Joe pulls himself up and pins Alastor to the floor tickling him

"- you shouldn't fight me barefoot you ticklish thing you"

"DA-HA-DAMN YOU-HA J-JOE!"

Alastor leans against the kitchen wall sipping green tea while Joe sits at the table scoffing cheeseburgers. Alastor sips the final piece of his tea and places the cup on the table.

"Go to bed Joe-"

"But it's still early and" Joe stuffs another piece of cheeseburger into his mouth and talks with his mouth full of food "I've omly hab du cheeseborgers"

" I WILL be waking you up at dawn this time, do you prefer being dragged off the bed by your toes-" Alastor cracks his fingers a manically grin spreading across his face, "- or waking up to an ice cold bucket of water in your face?"

Joe squints at Alastor, not quite sure if the demon is making a strange joke or not, best not to wind him up, after all he did nearly stab Joe with a wooden sword earlier.

"Fine"

Joe stands up still eating the cheeseburger in his hand and shuffles out the kitchen towards the largest bedroom.

Alastor begins tiding up the kitchen, picking up the dirty dishes and running the hot water in the sink. He gets on his yellow washing up gloves and starts the washing up and then suddenly realises Joe is once again heading towards his room, not again, he thinks, I'm not having a repeat of last night and drops the dirty dishes into the sink and races towards his room.

The door is shut and Alastor sighs and puts his head against the door.

"Joe...you in there?"

A muffled voice comes from the other side "Yeah..."

"Joe get out"

"Why?"

"Because that's MY room"

"Really 'cos there's no sign on the door or nothin'-"

"Joe, OUT"

"Nope"

"Don't make me come in there"

"You can come in if you want, I'm not gonna stop you but I will warn ya-"

Alastor slams the door wide open, sees Joe naked and clutching a small white towel around his waist and very quickly closes the door again and hides behind it.

"-I was just going for a shower"

"FINE"

"Do you want any of your stuff?"

"NOPE NOPE"

Alastor is panicking slightly while shaking his head trying to erase the image of seeing his rival naked in his room,

"…in morning...yeah...ah something...NII-IIIGHT"

Alastor dashes away from his room, he's gonna have to seriously bleach that room when Joe leaves...or maybe burn it to cleanse it, right now he can't just decide. Alastor calms himself by focusing on the important things while heading back to the kitchen, he's still got the washing up to do after all, yeah that's something that needs doing. Reaching the kitchen and dunking his hands straight into the now lukewarm water Alastor moans to himself, why did he agree to have Joe over again?


	3. Chapter 3

In the small Lounge room, Alastor lies on his back covered with a ragged fluffy blanket. He tosses in his sleep and moans softly. His bare feet and tail tip dangle of the end of the tiny sofa. He tosses more violently now and rolls first into the back of the sofa and rebounding rolls off the sofa and lands face down on the hard wooden floor. He groans loudly as he gets up, swearing and muttering under his breath while he fixes up the cushions and draws the blanket over the sofa back. He has no idea what time it is but being awake means it's time for training, those pre-breakfast push-ups aren't going to do themselves.

Alastor sits in his kitchen table, siping green tea and finishes off his slice of melon. The rising sun's beams creep through the window and light up the room. _Time to wake up that idiot_ , Alastor thinks to himself, _now is it going to be a bucket of ice or the air horn, wherever I put it?_

Alastor gets up and opens the fridge, the top is covered with a thick layer of ice, _well the fridge DOES need to be defrosted..._ He takes the plastic washing up bowl out of the sink, holds it under the ice and flicking out his concealed claws, swipes at the ice cutting it off where it hits the bowl with a satisfying thunk. Alastor grins to himself as he moves back and shuts the fridge door with his foot, _I'm going to enjoy this_ , he thinks to himself as he smashes the block of ice with his fist.

Alastor arrives at his now guest's bedroom, he opens the door slowly and quietly, sneaking towards the bed where Joe is sleeping soundly careful not the shake the ice in the bowl.

"Hey Joe, you awake yet?" he asks quietly

"NO" Joe grabs the duvet burying himself and rolls away

"It's up-time joe"

"It's a weekend"

"No it's not Joe, are you getting up now or not?"

"Not"

"Fine"

With one swift motion Alastor grabs the duvet off the bed and onto the floor with his clawed foot and chucks the entire bucket of ice on Joe's 90% naked body. Joe screams like a little girl and scrambles off the bed landing with a thump on the other side.

"You're awake now, so get dressed and meet me in the kitchen, training starts promptly"

Alastor opens a drawer and takes some fresh clothes out while Joe shakes off the ice cubes,

"and if you take too long Joe you'll get another shower - do I make myself clear?"

"Y-y-yess"

Joe shivers, he's not sure where Alastor is joking or not as the demon slams the door, but best to stay in his good books and do what he's told for now.

By the time Joe gets to the kitchen Alastor is fully dressed, well if wearing a muscle vest and tracksuit bottoms counts as fully dressed, and is munching a small apple

"I was nearly going to fill the bucket again" Alastor states, his mouth full of chewed apple

"Remind me why I came here again?" Joe sighs as he makes himself a bowl of cereal

"Wasn't it to spend fabulous time with your bestest best friend in the whole wide world?" Alastor sarcastically laughs as Joe glares at him

"You know I hate you right?"

"Yeah yeah I luv ya too you idiot" Alastor mockingly smirks while polishing off his apple, he devours it core and all "why Blue thought you'd make the perfect hero, I'll never know...he must have been drunk at the time"

Joe sighs angrily as he adds the milk to his cereal, he knows Alastor is just trying to wind him up today, he sits down at the table as Alastor grabs a second little apple from the fruit bowl.

"So what's the torture today?" Joe asks, purposely crunching the cereal as loud as he can

Alastor bites into his apple "Meditation, it's simple-" Alastor swallows "-even for you-"

"Are you kidding me? You dragged me all the way out here to do some-"

"-on the roof top Joe" Alastor bites into his apple once more

while Joe slurps his cereal

"why on the roof?"

Alastor chews and swallows "less distractions there. I can simply fly up, it'll be amusing to see you climb up"

Alastor tosses the remaining part of the apple into the air and catches it in his mouth, chewing as he leaves the room "see you out there loser"

Joe huffs and returns to his cereal.

"How do you expect ME to get up there?" Joe exclaims pointing towards the roof

"Climb?"

"On what Alastor? The walls are smooth"

"Not my problem" Alastor retorts as he opens his wings wide and stretches them out and flaps them twice before bouncing up into the air. Joe grabs his tail preventing Alastor from gaining any true height.

"Whattya think you're doing? Let go of me!" Alastor squirms and tries to pul his tail from Joe's grip

"I can't climb up there, you can't fly and carry me and you don't want me summoning Six Machine. If you want me to get up there then YOU are going to have to come up with a way or I'm going back to bed"

Alastor pouts, Joe has a good point for once, he descends to the ground and lands where Joe releases his tail. He looks up and puts his hand to his chin to think.

"Hmm...well I can climb it with my claws...Joe how heavy are you?

" _Excuse me?!_ "

"I'm trying to work out if I can keep my grip with you Deadweight..."

"You cheeky bugger you"

Alastor flicks all his claws out and grips the stone wall by digging his hands and feet into the stonework

"Come on Dork, you're getting a lift today" Alastor sighs as Joe climbs onto his back wrapping his arms around the demon's neck.

"erk...not so tight idiot"

Joe laughs nervously as he loosens his grip a tiny bit as Alastor begins to scale the wall grumbling something about a deadweight that's a little too mumbled for Joe to make out .

The climb takes Alastor the best part of an hour, he climbs over the roof edge and shakes a now sleeping Joe off his back onto the hard cold floor. He removes Joe's V-watch and places it in his pocket before poking Joe in the ribs with his foot.

"Joe wake up"

Joe murmurs as he wakes up

"Huh? We're there?"

"Yeah Joe"

Alastor walks away as Joe gets up and yawns

"So what do we do up here?" Joe asks.

The rooftop is flat and bare except for a few spires, Joe contemplates dangling his legs over the edge, but it's a long way down.

"I told you Joe, meditate" Alastor sighs as he easily climbs to the top of the tallest spire, and balancing on one foot watches Joe.

"On that thing? How are you even doing that?"

Joe attempts to climb a spire but can't get a grip and slides down.

"You know this is quite amusing to watch" Alastor laughs as he assumes his usual mediation posture

"I hate you at times you know that?" Joe glares, but Alastor just closes his eyes and ignores him.

"How long are we going to be up here for?" Joe asks while admiring the view.

Alastor fails to respond, so Joe repeats himself. Again there is no answer from Alastor he's lost to his mediation.

"Great" Joe pouts and he sits on the cold stone floor just watching the clouds go by.

To relieve the hours long boredom Joe paces, throwing stones both off the roof top and towards Alastor, hitting him a few times but the demon is so lost in his mediation he doesn't notice a single thing. Joe doesn't do well being trapped on this roof top. The view is stunning, he can see almost every part of Movieland from here. Each world operates in its own little bubble. All the worlds are close to each other but it seems like it would be a struggle to cross into another by foot. It is beautiful watching the sun cross the sky of the the different worlds but he's too bored to appreciate it fully.

It feels like an eternity passes before Alastor moves of his own free will again. He stretches and leaps off the spire and lands gracefully next to an agitated Joe.

"Dude you were so out of it"

"Yeah that's the point Joe" Alastor states rubbing his left arm "odd, it hurts a bit..."

"Huhh...it was a bird...yeah...a bird flew into it" Joe rapidly lies.

"Really now?" Alastor states at Joe "nothing lives out here except me"

"Huh...yeah...it was a small one..."

"A small, perhaps, annoying red one?"

"Maybe..."

Alastor sneers at Joe and notices how low the sun is in this world.

"Oh I woke up at the right time"

"What?" Joe asks puzzled.

"Joe shut up, just watch"

Alastor sits back and watches as the sun sets over the edge of his section of Movieland, the sky becomes filled with the brightest most colourful shades of oranges and reds.

"It's just beautiful isn't it?" Alastor lovingly sighs enjoying the sights.

"Hmmm...I just don't get it-" Joe shrugs "-it's more a Silvia thing, yeah she'd like this"

"Why didn't she come this time? I've not seen her in ages"

Joe sighs heavily, not sure what to say "well..thing is..."

Alastor turns to look at Joe, he doesn't often struggle to speak so he must have something important to say.

"...she doesn't want to come back, ever. She's got new friends back home...and well..." Joe sighs "...would rather go shopping with them".

"Cut her credit cards Joe or she'll make you bankrupt!" Alastor laughs

"If only it was that easy," Joe shrugs as he imitates Silvia, his head bobbing from side to side as he does so "They don't need us Joe, we did our duty, they don't need us heroes anymore, we're just wasting our time going back"

"Hmmm" Alastor ponders that statement and leans back balancing on his arms

"while it is partially true Joe, we don't need heroes as much now, well not since you guys defeated Jadow and the Dark Emperor...but there's still a need..." He pauses, slapping the ground motioning for Joe to sit before continuing

"Jeez don't say that to Junior, that'll break his heart"

Joe's face lights up at the mention of his old sidekick as he sits down next to Alastor

"How is Junior? Goodness I missed those adventures with him"

Alastor smiles

"That little runt is still working so hard to be a hero Joe. You'd be so proud of him" Alastor sighs "There just aren't many threats these days, but the Trio take turns terrorising Blue Town just to keep him on his toes" he laughs at the last statement.

"The Trio?"

"Bruce, Charles and Hulk" Alastor explains, "they might be total pure idiots but they seem to know how important it is to keep Junior's spirits up. They ain't much of a challenge for the Runt anymore. Hmm...I haven't seen them in a while now that I think about it..."

The sky changes into the most beautiful dark night, the stars shine brightly against the dark blue sky.

"That was nice to see" Alastor sighs as he stands up "come on Joe, let's go"

"Wait was that it?" Joe asks as he also stands.

"Yeah, today was mediation"

"But you did NOTHING" Joe exclaims.

"Fine if that's how you want to look at it" Alastor shrugs as he walks off the roof top and falls

Joe leans over the roof top "ALASTOR!" he yells watching his friend hurtle towards the ground at an alarming speed and powerless to stop him. Alastor opens his wings near the end of the fall and lands gracefully.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING" Alastor yells back at Joe

"DUDE YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME! GET ME DOWN!"

"I GOT YOU UP, YOU CAN GET YOURSELF DOWN JOE"

"ALASTOR!"

Alastor ignores Joe's yells and swearing as he opens the front door with his key and shuts the door behind him

"ALASTOR!" Joe yells, defeatedly he sits down again. Joe sighs before clicking his fingers, "Oh I know!" Joe jumps up and holds his right arm up in the air

"COME ON SIX MACHINE!"

Joe pauses waiting for his beloved flying vehicle to arrive to rescue him, but it doesn't come

"SIX MACHINE WHERE ARE YOOOOOU?" He calls out and notices something missing from his wrist "Alastor" he hisses "ALASTOR I HATE YOU"


	4. Chapter 4

Joe awakens and opens his eyes. His vision focuses and he finds himself lying in his back staring at the cream ceiling. Looking around he makes out thats he's somehow back in Alastor's room, fully clothed and lying on the bed. He usually would spend more time trying to figure out how he go there, but he catches the smell of something nice on the air, he sniffs trying to work out the smell.

"CHEESEBURGER" he exclaims and rushes out the room allowing his nose to lead him.

Joe eventually wanders in the house blindly sniffing his way around, before finding himself in the kitchen.

Alastor stands in the kitchen, once again wearing a vest and tracksuit bottoms, with his apron around his waist humming to himself as he cooks a single burger on the gas grill.

"Man that smells good yo"

Joe drools as he stands next to Alastor while staring into the grill, Alastor flips the burger over the grill.

"I knew that would get you out of bed" jokes Alastor.

"Yeeeeeeah" Joe drools as Alastor presses the burger with his spatula the blood drips onto the pan

"It's cooked over the open grill Joe, it's dripping with flavour-"

Joe drools some more, his mouth open now hanging over every word as Alastor continues,

"-slow cooked to bring out the best juicy taste, it's the leanest-", Alastor leans in and sniffs the burger "- and perhaps one of the best smelling burgers I've ever cooked".

Alastor takes the buns and places the flat open ends on the grill, while on the wooden chopping board begins to chop the lettuce and tomatoes. Joe's eyes dilate and he chews slowly preparing his mouth for this delicious impending treat. He drools watching as Alastor assembles the burger in the bun, first placing the lettuce, followed by the meat, then grates a deep red chunk of cheddar and allowing the cheese to melt into the meat before placing the tomatoes on top and closing the bun. He presses down the top of the bun, the burger dripping and oozing with flavour. Joe watches fixated on his favourite food made so lovingly in front of his eyes.

"Duuuuude I think I'm in love" he drools inching closer.

"Ah ah-" Alastor snatches the burger away from Joe, Joe looks at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes

"-Now now Joe, you can't have it yet"

"Duuuuuuuuuude" Joe protests, his stomach growling loudly "I've not eaten in forever!"

"If you want it Joe-" Alastor flaps his wings ascending into the air "-come and get it"

"Duuuuuuuude!" Joe moans

Alastor flies backwards motioning for Joe to follow. Joe reluctantly follows groaning loudly, but it's unsure if the moaning is coming from his mouth or his empty stomach.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

Joe moans as he follows the airborne Alastor and the cheeseburger outside. The yard has been transformed into an obstacle course with hoops, hurdles, a climbing wall and even a log bridge to cross.

"Alastor how long did it take you to set this up?"

"Too long" the demon responds flying to the end, "which is why you're going to do it"

Joe sits on the ground and crosses his arms "NOPE"

Alastor pauses in the air, his wings flapping like a panicked pigeon keeping him hovering in one spot "whatya mean NOPE?"

"I'm not doing it Dude"

"I WAS UP ALL NIGHT BUILDING THIS-"

"Should have gone to sleep"

"JOE! GET UP AND RUN THE COURSE"

"Make me" Joe pouts

"THAT'S WHAT THE CHEESEBURGER IS FOR..."

Alastor pauses remembering how much Joe loves his cheeseburgers, flying back to Joe.

"Don't you want this succulent cheeseburger?" Alastor teases, waving the still warm meat in Joe's face.

Joe's eyes are fixated on the cheeseburger and he tries snapping at it, but still refuses to budge from the ground.

"Joe you are such a child, get up" Alastor demands.

"Make me" challenges Joe.

Alastor pouts and flies behind Joe, tugging at his shirt with his free hand trying to pull him up, but Joe isn't budging an inch. Defeated Alastor sits on the ground across from Joe, far enough away so Joe can't reach across and grab the cheeseburger from his clawed hands.

"You must be sick if you're refusing to jump through hoops for a cheeseburger, so what's wrong?" Alastor enquires.

Joe pouts and refuses to look at Alastor, instead stares loving at the cheeseburger.

"Don't worry I'll rescue you" he coos at the cheeseburger.

"Joe, it's a damn cheeseburger, it can't hear you"

"Dude you gotta be respectful to the cheeseburger"

Alastor opens the bun making the cheeseburger "speak" to Joe "No Joe, I'm just an inanimate food stuff, I can't actually speak or hear you"

"Yo quit being mean to the most luscious food on the planet dude" Joe scowls at Alastor

Alastor pokes the meat with his finger and sighs.

"So much for the bait, it's already gone cold" Alastor moves closer to Joe and offers the cold cheeseburger to him, "do you still want it?" he enquires.

Joe's eyes light up and he opens his mouth as wide as it can go and clamps his mouth around the cheeseburger and Alastor's hand. The demon freaks out and panicky pulls his hand from Joe's drooling mouth.

"THAT WAS THE MOST DISGUSTING THING EVER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" he screams feverishly shaking his hand to remove the Joe drool from his claws.

Joe is mentally a million miles away as he enjoys every single chew of the cheeseburger.

"Yo war rite" he speaks while chewing his mouth full of cheeseburger chunks "it is tha best cheeseborger yo've cooked"


	5. Chapter 5

Alastor paces the floor waiting by the front door impatiently. "They should be here by now" he mumbles to himself, he checks the time on the clock on the wall, it's only a few seconds different from when he checked it last time. He paces some more grumbling quietly. A quite knock comes from the door and he dashes to open it a tiny bit,

"You're late"

The guest pushes the door into Alastor's face

"Oh shut up you Dork"

"Let yourself in why don't you?"

"Fine then, I will" retorts his guest, forcing the door open followed by his companion.

"Hey Al-ass-taru" Rachel the golden robot happily waves at Alastor, her small mouth smiling

"Rachel, charming as always"

Alastor takes her robotic hand and kisses it, before glaring at his human guest

"I see Junior still hasn't fixed that pronunciation error yet"

"Well she has no problem with my name, Al-ass-taru"

Junior laughs as Alastor playfully punches him in the arm.

"Last time that would have been your face - look how tall you've gotten!" Alastor exclaims.

Junior is significantly taller nowadays, he's almost as tall as Alastor. His floppy light ginger mop hair has been trimmed back a bit at the front, but his ponytail is still there, longer and a little floppier now. His child clothes of a sweater vest, shorts and braces are long gone as he's far taller now, replaced by a baby blue shirt with little V Yo-Yo cuff links, dark navy smart waistcoat with dark blue buttons and black smart trousers and shoes. He still wears the twin pouches containing the V Yo-Yos on his belt. Other than the obvious height the major changes have been Junior changing into a young man, his body now has a proper manly shape and his jaw line has whiskers of light ginger facial hair.

"I'll be taller than you some day" Junior pokes Alastor in the chest "wouldn't that be fun?"

"I'll break your shins if that happens" Alastor and Junior both laugh, that seems to be a running joke with those two. Alastor puts his arm around Junior and motions to Rachel to follow

"Come on you two, Joe's not awake yet, we can catch up for a bit"

"What is THAT thing? It's so not your style Alastor" Junior remarks on the floppy bat hat which is still hanging up in the kitchen.

"It's something Silvia sent over, it's odd-" Alastor thinks out loud "-she usually sends over seasonal gifts...hmmm perhaps the seasons are desynced again"

Junior shrugs while helping himself to a banana from the fruit bowl and starts peeling it while leaning on the wall "or maybe Joe has broken the film reel again"

"Don't say such things" Alastor exclaims "last time he did that the different movies spilt up and we still haven't been able to fix that"

Junior chews into his banana "and least we can cross into them now, so they must have fixed something on his end!"

Alastor sits down and the table and rubs his forehead, Rachel sits sits to him "you know Joe's stupidity never fails to amaze me"

"Oh you've not seen him when he falls asleep" Junior retorts, "he gets worse"

"How is that even POSSIBLE?" Alastor questions.

Junior finishes off his banana

"He used to have this dream where he was eating a cheeseburger-" he sits down at the table across from Alastor and Rachel before continuing "-and would end up eating part of his pillow"

Alastor covers his mouth with his hand attempting to stifle his giggles "he what?"

Junior grins "he did it so often during our adventures, it sorta became the norm to get him a new pillow every other week"

Joe groggily enters the kitchen, it's clear he's not fully woken up yet as he stumbles into the worktop and somehow hasn't noticed anyone and goes straight for the cupboard with the cereal bowls. He picks a piece of stuffing from his mouth

"Hey Alastor, that pillow of yours has a hole in it dude, might wanna look at it"

Junior and Alastor look at each other, grin and burst into laughter.

"Hey what's so funny?"

Joe turns to look at Alastor and is surprised at the crowd in the small kitchen. He blinks and rubs his eyes making sure what he sees is real. "Rachel!" he exclaims rushing over to the table, reaches over and rubs her head.

"Hi Joe" she beams.

"Oh fine ignore me why don't you" Junior pouts.

Joe turns to look at Junior, but is puzzled at this person next to him.

"Do I know you Dude?" He asks

"Wow Joe, you really are an idiot, he grows a few inches and you forget all about him" Alastor sneers.

"Leave him alone Alastor, I wouldn't have recognised me either"

Joe stares at Junior a little longer "it's the hair Dude, you cut it most of it, what happened to that mop thing you had goin' on?"

"Oh" Junior laughs brushing his hair back "it got in the way a bit haha"

"And this!" Joe rubs Junior's chin hair "ah man just look AT YOU!"

"Hehe glad you noticed, Alastor doesn't want me to grow it" Junior laughs.

"Because you'll look sloppy" Alastor snaps. Junior grins ignoring Alastor's remark.

"...wow even Silvia wouldn't recognised you either!" Joe playfully ruffles Junior's hair.

"Joe quit it, I'm not a child anymore" Junior pouts.

"Just had to make sure it was you Buddy" Joe laughs "ah man look at you, you're gonna make Captain Blue so proud"

"You really think so Joe?" Junior blushes.

"I know so Dude"

Joe grins and holds his closed fist up to Junior who fist bumps it, pulling their hands away they grin and while doing Joe's signature finger pose at each other.

"Good to see you again Little Dude"

"Don't call me 'Little' Joe" Junior jokes

Alastor just rolls his eyes, these boys just act like brothers at time, it's hard to believe that a few years ago Junior was just some helpless kid following Joe around on some wild adventure.

"Al-ass-tor -"

"Al-is-tor" the demon grumpily corrects.

"- Junior has upgraded my battle output, he has suggested today would be a good day for testing"

Alastor's ears prick up and his eyes light up "now I like the sound of that"

Rachel robotically giggles

"Junior said you would, however I will need sufficient space to demonstrate this new upgrade"

"Well why are we sitting around here then" Alastor excitedly stands up and motions for the others to follow, "let's get going"

"But I've not had breakfast yet" moans Joe.

"Should have gotten up earlier" laughs Alastor "don't make me drag you by the scruff"

echoes Alastor halfway down the corridor with Rachel hot on his heals. Junior laughs while Joe sighs. Junior tosses an apple from the fruit bowl to Joe "don't forget to eat something, I've seen that face of his before, he's not going to give us a break today once he gets started"

"Thanks Junior" Joe munches.

"Come on Joe, he will get angry if you dawdle too much"

"I've noticed" smirks Joe.

"Wow Rachel, that's just... _just viewtiful!_ "

Alastor has brought Rachel into the largest training room. This one has spikes on the floor and walls and ropes hanging from the ceiling. There is a row of weapons on the wall, both decorative and real. The floor has a battle ground markings painted on and walls are very plain coloured. It's clear this is a room used for duels.

Alastor stands mesmerised, his eyes open are wide as possible as he admires the three hard holographic satellites Rachel has summoned which are currently flying around the room.

"They are capable for plasma shots and creation of electrical fields"

Alastor hangs on her every word "I think I'm in love..." he murmurs.

"Careful there Al, people will talk" Junior laughs as he enters the room followed by Joe.

" _SHUT UP RUNT_ " Alastor snaps.

Junior laughs and playfully punches Alastor "They are cool eh? Just finished the hard code last night"

"Hard code?" Joe asks.

"The code that makes the holograms tangible Joe" replies Rachel, "until it was perfected one could not touch the holograms"

Alastor excitedly hops on the ground "Let's fight them Rachel! Come on Active Combat Mode!"

Rachel's eyes change colour from Blue to Red upon hearing the Combat Mode activation and her posture changes to a crouched battle pose. Junior rushes to the wall and grabs a weapon, he quickly chooses his favourite, a set of large metal claws and equips them to his hands while grinning.

"Joe" Junior calls out "you'll need something, Rachel doesn't pull any punches, you've got a minute before she starts"

"Uh sure" Joe is unsure of which weapon to choose, there's just too much choice, from staffs, to bows, to swords, to morning stars Alastor has pretty much every weapon Joe has ever seen and even never seen before on these walls.

Alastor just laughs and summons his usual sword from the demon plane, he's all fired up to battle and his body crackles with electricity.

The satellites beep as Rachel initialises them for combat, they float around the room erratically. Without warning they start shooting at the boys, Alastor gracefully leaps out of the way, Junior blocks the shoot by crossing the metal claws in front of his face and Joe wildly panically dances out of the shot's way.

"Joe get a weapon before you get shot, these things hurt!" Junior cries.

Joe races us to the wall and grabs the first thing his hands lay on - a wooden staff. Alastor laughs at Joe's choice

"Hahaha THAT's your choice?" Alastor dashes towards a satellite attempting to slice it in two, but it zips out of his way.

"Yeah yeah..." Joe panics using his staff's end to poke and attempt to push away the satellite that decided to chase him.

Junior dashes to Joe's aid and slashes at the satellite, the hologram flickers and vanishes into thin air as Joe's momentum causes him to fall flat on his face on the floor.

"You okay Joe? I'd offer to help you up, but heh claws"

Joe picks himself up and dusts down his shirt "it's cool Little Dud-"

Joe grabs Junior and pulls him down to the floor narrowly missing the third satellite that was dive bombing him.

"That was close, thanks Joe"

Joe grins and getting to his feet picks up the staff and smacks the satellite hard where it flies against the wall, flickers and disappears

"So all that's left is Alastor's one?" Joe asks helping Junior up, being careful to avoid grabbing his metal claws.

"Yeah" Junior responds "Rachel can only summon three at a time"

"COME ON ALASTOR" Joe shouts encouragingly "SHOW THAT THING WHO'S BOSS!"

Alastor is enjoying fighting against the holographic satellite and refuses to let his battle end to easily, he blocks it's shots by using his sword and slashes at it, careful not to destroy it too soon. For Alastor the battle is all about enjoyment, and he wants to spread this out as long as he can. With only one satellite out Rachel is has even quicker control over this one, she makes it fly faster and shoot more aggressively that she was able to previously. Alastor is enjoying the battle so much he has simply forgotten that Joe and Junior exist.

Joe and Junior have given up on fighting have now sat down on the floor and are watching Alastor spar with the hologram. Junior removes his claws "I bet Rachel wins"

"Oh no Dude, I'm not betting with you again, it always goes badly for me"

"But if Rachel loses that means Alastor wins, that's an easy bet for you to win" laughs Junior.

"Na nah I'm not doin' it this time Junior"

"Not even if I promise to make you cheeseburgers three times a day for a week?"

Joe slyly glances at Junior, since they made their first silly bet a few years ago, he's always itching to turn anything into a contest.

"No still not biting"

Junior puts his hand to Joe's forehead "turning down cheeseburgers! You must be unwell!"

Rachel crackles and falls to her knees, slumping onto the ground. The boys freeze, Alastor drops his blade and leaps across the room straight towards her. He picks her up under the arms and stares into her dull flickering eyes.

"Why didn't you mention your power level was so low you dumb droid?!"

Rachel's eyes flicker as she speaks "I didn't want you to worry about me"

Alastor sighs and shakes his head, "you know what I have to do now, you know how much I hate it"

"You don't have to-"

Alastor flicks his claws out and places them into the tiniest gaps in Rachel's chest piece. He closes his eyes as he channels electrical energy through his body, the power flowing from his body into his arms and into Rachel. She glows as she powers up, she straightens her posture as the energy flows through her. Her eyes glow and flash bright blue as Alastor pulls his fingers away and opens his eyes as the electricity dulls.

"Better?"

"Yes Al-ass-taru"

"Good, now -", woozily Alastor blinks oddly as he tries getting to his feet but his legs give out, Rachel scoops him up in her arms "...sleep" before he even finishes the word he is fast asleep.

Junior and Joe rush over to help.

"Rachel, you should have said your power was low, Alastor wouldn't push you that hard if he knew" Junior scolds

"Wait what? What's going on?" Joe is even more confused.

"Sorry Junior, I didn't know the satellites would drain so much of my power"

Joe picks up Alastor's arm, holds it up high and lets it go where it limply flops right down

"Wow he's really out of it"

"Yeah Joe, he just used up all his electrical power to recharge Rachel, he's going to be out cold for a while" states Junior.

Rachel stares at Alastor, she's never seen him so helpless before. "He needs rest" she carries him back into the lounge leaving the other two to clean up the training room.

Rachel carefully lays Alastor on the sofa and wraps him up in his ragged blanket. It's so strange to see him so helpless. She sits on the floor next to him and switching her program to standard to guarding mode, ready to protect him from any danger.

An hour passes, Rachel is still guarding a helpless Alastor when she hears voices next door in the kitchen, she becomes more alert. Her eyes scan the wall, and identifying the voices as Joe and Junior, relaxes a little. She scans Alastor, his vital signs are stronger now, but he is still asleep.

"Wait since when can he do that?"

"He's gotta Joe, if he doesn't..."

"What happens Dude?"

"I default to my factory settings" replies Rachel entering the kitchen.

"Oh hey Rachel" Joe pets her on the head and she smiles "so what's the big problem?"

Junior sighs,

"if she runs out of power she defaults back to Dr. Kranken's original program when she powers back up, it happened once and it wasn't pretty", Junior embarrassingly grins "heh last time she destroyed four rooms before Alastor shut her down by impaling her on his sword"

"Yeah, and it took me six weeks to fix her back up" Alastor states leading on the doorframe, he looks exhausted

"Al-ass-taru, you should be resting"

"And I need to fix that pronunciation in your software Rachel" Alastor stumbles to the kitchen table and flops onto the spare chair, "Hey Junior don't I at least get a proper coffee for nearly killing myself over your 'bot?"

"Hehe I thought you'd never ask", Junior gets up and turns on the hob "Yo Joe you want one?"

"I think I'm good Junior-"

Junior fills the coffee pot with a little more coffee powder that usual, fills the water pot and screws it all together placing it delicately on the flame hob.

"-aren't you a little young to be drinking coffee Junior?" quizzes Joe.

"If he's old enough to defend Movie Land, then he's old enough to drink coffee Joe" retorts Alastor, "besides he makes one heck of a brew, don't 'cha little dude?"

"The best" beams Junior proudly.

Joe smiles, it's nice to see those two getting on. Last time he met them they were at each other's throats fighting over something that seems insignificant now, but quite important at the time.

Junior opens the cupboard and takes out the large glass latte mugs, he puts them on the countertop and opens the fridge and stares at the contents,

"Alastor you forgot to get cream again"

"I told you, I don't need it"

"But I want it"

"You don't live here, when you live here you can dictate what lives in the fridge"

Junior pouts, he may be older now, but he still has a certain immaturity about him at times. He takes out the milk, undoes the cap, pours it into the milk pan, sets it on the hob next to the coffee pot and waits for both to heat up fully.

"Anyway since when do you drink coffee, Mr. Health-Freak?" Joe questions Alastor who is desperately trying not to fall asleep on the table.

"How else am I going to stay awake long enough to want to beat you up again Joe?" Alastor laughs, "Besides Junior makes the best coffee this side of Digicolourtown"

"Digicolortown?"

Junior laughs "Just like you Joe to forget everything as usual, it's the culture capital here, you know the arty town? The one where the Monochromatolids were sucking the colour from?"

"Oh that place? Is is okay now?"

Alastor groans "Joe just shut up, your stupidity is giving me a headache"

Junior slides Alastor's full coffee mug down the table to him, where Alastor stops it by holding out his hand. Junior holds up his glass "drink up, it'll make Joe seem less idiotic" and takes a swig. Alastor laughs while Joe huffs and takes a swig his coffee, he pauses and swallows making a weird face.

"Junior you put sugar in it again"

"You need the energy, now shut up and drink it"

"But I hate sugar in my coffee"

"Shut up or I'll make Rachel do the thing"

"You wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't I?" Junior glares at Alastor, the tension between the two is even making Joe uncomfortable.

"What's the thing?" Joe asks.

"IT'S NOTHING" Alastor pouts as he swigs more coffee "absolutely nothing..."

"Good demon" Junior jokes.

Joe has never seen anyone put Alastor in his place before least not Junior, the little chap who at one point used to hide behind Joe whenever Alastor would appear all fired up for a proper battle. Things have certainly changed between those two. Junior sits at the table and sips his coffee slowly truly enjoying the taste.

"Hey Assy, want me to fix that error?"

Alastor glares at Junior

"Call me that again and I'll rip your entrails out" he growls.

Joe has never seen Alastor so angry before, he might actually follow through with that threat, but Junior just laughs it off.

"Rachel" he commands, the robot lady turns to him.

"Yes Junior?"

"Run Program comma verbal pronunciation correction, authorisation Captain Blue Junior"

Rachel's eyes turn green and lifeless "Verbal Authorisation Acknowledged" she speaks in a monotonous tone "Proceeding...Input Error"

Junior points at Alastor and Rachel turns to look at the demon.

"Register comma Ally comma Bl-"

Junior pauses and whispers to Alastor "How do you want her to address you? You've got dumb titles"

"Alastor is fine, just get it right this time" Alastor pouts and Junior nods in acknowledgement.

"Correction comma Register comma Ally comma Alastor" Junior continues.

"Ally Al-ass-tour" Rachel slowly speaks each syllable slowly.

"Pronunciation override Ali-es-tour"

"Correction Recorded Ally Ali-es-tour"

Junior shrugs at Alastor, "fine" the demon replies, "it's better than what she used to call me"

"Save Data and resume regular program" Junior sips more of his coffee.

"S-A-V-I-N-G" Rachel's eyes flash green before blinking off and finally returning to their regular blue.

"Now Rachel" the robot turns to look at Junior, "who is that?" He says pointing to Alastor who is doubting the whole thing worked.

"Have you forgotten our ally Ali-es-stor so quickly Junior? He is not going to be amused, in fact he looks quite grumpy and exhausted. I believe he should rest"

"Aw" Joe sounds disappointed "it was amazing when she called you Al-ass-tor"

Alastor throws his now empty coffee glass at Joe hitting him in the face. The glass lands on the table and interestingly doesn't break and just rolls on the table top. Junior laughs as Alastor scowls while Joe whines and rubs his now painful face.

"Ah" Rachel exclaims "male bonding is such a fascinating act to observe"

Despite Alastor's protests Junior and Rachel stay the night, Joe stays up all night happily chatting to Junior in the kitchen while Rachel takes it upon herself to guard the premises from intruders. Joe and Junior are so loud that Alastor can't get any sleep, despite him shouting at them to shut up at several points during the night.

It may have been a long time since Joe last saw Junior, but it's clear their friendship is still as strong if not stronger than before.

Just slightly after dawn Junior decides it's time for him and Rachel to return to Blue Town. Alastor just shouts at them to get out so he can get some sleep and Junior just laughs, he knows Alastor misses having him around.

Joe follows Junior and Rachel to the door and awkwardly says good bye to his most trusted friends. Rachel prepares the portal to Blue Town and hugs Joe before entering.

Joe's not sure if he should shake Junior's hand or fist bump him but Junior just hugs him tightly, before playfully punching Joe in the arm and dashing through the portal. Joe just smiles to himself watching the portal shut upon itself before heading to bed. If he's lucky Alastor will also sleep through the day too.


	6. Chapter 6

"Glad you made it somewhat in time Joe" Alastor sets his purple Blade Master helmet on completing his armour and readjusts the helmet as Joe enters the large training room.

"Whatcha wearing all that get up for?"

Alastor summons his blade to his right hand

"You didn't think this was just a vacation did you Joe? I want to see how much you've improved and what better way in a no-hold-back Henshin battle"

"Well I would except someone borrowed my V-watch" Joe glares at Alastor.

Alastor pats his pockets and pulls out Joe's V-watch.

"Catch!" he laughs as he tosses the watch to Joe.

"Ah yeah" Joe jumps excitedly into the air and holding V-watch up shouts "HENSHIN A GO GO BABY!"

His baggy clothes transform into his famous red power suit, with his snow white boots and gloves contrasting the bright red. The V-emblem flies into his forehead and his crimson helmet materialises out of nowhere, his pink scarf trails out of his helmet. Transformation complete Joe excitedly hops on the floor.

"So how do I win?"

"You says you are going to win?" laughs Alastor, he coughs clearing his throat "The rules are simple, even for you Joe-"

Joe pouts and his eyes narrow.

Alastor cracks his fingers as he speaks "-whoever can remove the other's helmet wins"

"Is that all? That's easy Baby, just don't cry when I beat you" Joe laughs assuming his battle pose.

"Ready Joe?" Alastor points his blade menacingly at Joe.

"Let's get it ON!" exclaims Joe

Alastor charges straight at Joe, it's clear he's taking this showdown very seriously, Joe leaps majestically out of the way, forcing Alastor to skid to avoid crashing into the wall.

"Haha you're worse that that rhino dude" Joe mocks.

Alastor spins around to face Joe and unleashes a electrified stinger attack at him. Joe hops backwards avoiding the blade aimed right at his face, but is forced to grab the blade to prevent it connecting with his head. He winces as the sharp blade digs into his hand cutting through the gloves and onto his palms. As the blood from his hands stains both his gloves and Alastor's blade, and aims a kick right at the demon's stomach. Alastor presses his blade harder and moves towards Joe, unfortunately Joe's kick misses it's intended target and he kicks the demon hard in the crotch.

Alastor drops the blade and takes a few steps backwards while grabbing his most delicate body part with both hands.

"Hey t-t-that's low" Alastor winces with tears in his eyes.

"You're the one that stated no-hold-back" Joe jokes as he clenches his fists attempting to stop the bleeding "What was I supposed to do to disarm you?"

"Kick me ANYWHERE BUT THERE IDIOT!"

"Dude...I am SO SORRY...I WAS aiming for your stomach"

Joe rubs his palms together generating a small fireball, now is the best time to attack while Alastor while he is distracted.

Joe charges at Alastor, his right fist engulfed in flames. Still wincing Alastor dodges Joe's fist, however hasn't avoided the attack fully as Joe lands the punch on Alastor's tail tip setting it on fire

"Do you smell burnin-" Alastor sniffs before seeing his tail on fire " MY TAIL!" Alastor screams while running high speed from Joe, before diving to the dusty floor and rolls extinguishing the flames with the dust.

"That's it! No more Mr. Nice Demon" Alastor exclaims while charging at Joe with his fists clenched.

Alastor punches Joe right in the visor, the impact so strong he dents the left side. Alastor unleashes a flurry of punches aimed right at Joe's head, aiming at the dent attempting the smash the helmet. Joe moves backwards weaving in and out of Alastor's fists as if dancing to some upbeat song. Alastor snarls "You little bast-"

"Now now, is that anyway to speak to me?" Joe laughs irritating Alastor as he gets more frustrated "I don't even need to use my powers with you anymore"

Joe reaches and grabs both of Alastor's fists in his hands, and pushes against him, the demon snarls in Joe's face.

"This whole time - you were just pretending to be an idiot"

"Not really yo" Joe laughs "you just assumed I wasn't doing any training back home"

Joe knees Alastor in the stomach winding the demon, as Alastor bends down to struggling to breathe, Joe elbows him in the spine knocking him to the ground. Joe kneels down and grabs a horn on Alastor's helmet forcing his head up and glares into his eyes.

"I will always be stronger than you and I will always beat you" Joe states "Now to finish this-"

As Joe begins to remove Alastor's helmet, he is unaware of the crackle in the air as a demon blade spins over his head, it stops and rushes straight towards him. Joe glances up briefly and rolls away narrowly avoid the sword which becomes lodged in his trailing cape. Alastor flaps his wings scattering dust and ascends into the air.

"Do you think I would have made it that easy for you?" Alastor mocks flying high and readjusts his helmet, he's still injured but refuses to give up.

Joe pulls the sword free from his cape and throws it straight at Alastor's head, the demon ducks to the side and the sword slices through his right wing membrane before continuing on and getting stuck in the ceiling. Alastor yelps falling to the floor landing hard on his left elbow.

"Daaam-" he screeches.

Joe hurtles towards the fallen demon with another flaming fist, Alastor struggles to his feet, but stumbles and instead rolls on the dusty floor narrowly escaping Joe's punch which hits the floor forcing a large amount of dust into the air covering both warriors in a light dusting. Alastor coughs as wipes his visor clearing his vision, he can hear Joe wheezing nearby. Hoisting himself up using his right arm he grips his left which is aching badly. He can't quite tell if it's broken as the adrenalin is numbing the pain, his wing however has no problem reminding him how painful it is as the dust lodges into the open wound stinging with every move. Alastor is too preoccupied with the pain that he hasn't noticed Joe who has now grabbed his tail and using all his strength, pulls Alastor back and swings him around releasing his grip only to throw him straight into the wall where his helmet horns get stuck. Alastor struggles trying to unstick his horns, but the tips are stuck fast. Slumped on the ground and realising the only way to leave this situation is to remove his helmet, Alastor sighs admitting defeat.

"Joe, it's well stuck...help?" Alastor sighs.

Joe moves closer very weary.

"This better not be another trick"

"I would dislodge myself if I could" Alastor pouts.

Joe grabs the demon's shoulder padding with his blood stained gloves pulls his head free from his dusty helmet.

"I win" Joe states removing his own helmet, dropping it in the floor. Wiping his brow, he is unaware of the bloody mark on his face as he gets fresh blood on his gloves "Oh, didn't realise you hit me that hard"

"Payback for setting my tail on fire" Alastor growls, his arm aches and he winces. Joe grabs Alastor's wounded arm, removes the demon's glove and feels up the bones. Alastor snarls at him

"Oh shut up, unless you want me to break it some more" Joe jeers. Begrudgingly Alastor stops and allows Joe to continue.

"Well nothing's broken that I can feel, but that does look like its gonna hurt for a while"

Joe removes his scarf and uses it the wrap Alastor's arm in an improvised sling.

"I hate pink" the demon states.

Joe pokes him in the arm "Get over it-"

Alastor glares at him.

"-come on-" Joe continues as he helps Alastor to his feet and helps him walk "-I'd better patch you up"

"I can look after myself" Alastor growls

"I know you can-" Joe states "-but Silvia is gonna kill me when she finds out about this"

"Come on Alastor...please!"

"Well it is your last few days and I'm in no condition to fight..." sighs Alastor, his arm still in Joe's scarf sling.

Alastor looks worn out and looks a sorry state after being patched up by Joe his tail and right wing are all bandaged up. Joe has bandages wrapped on his palms and a large plaster on his forehead where Alastor hit him.

"Yeah!" Joe grabs Alastor's good arm and drags him into the lounge and shoves him onto the sofa. Alastor pouts, he does not like being treated like a rag doll in his own home. Joe pulls a disc out from under his T-shirt, blows the dust off it and shoves it into the DVD player and starts fiddling with the buttons on Alastor's TV to find the right channel.

"Joe how EXACTLY do you keep a disc in your t-shirt?"

"I just do, Dude you never know when you'll get the chance to watch Captain Blue - ah got it!"

The opening credits for Captain Blue flashes onto the screen, Alastor sighs as Joe excitedly leaps onto the sofa and bounces around in excitement. Alastor is more worried about Joe breaking the sofa in his jittery excitement that he hasn't noticed how close they are on the small sofa, any closer and anyone would think they were a couple.

"Joe how many times have you seen this?"

"Not enough Dude, come on it's Captain Blue, you can't watch Captain Blue enough"

Alastor sighs, this must be the twentieth time he'd seen this movie, yet to Joe it's like the first time every time. Well at least he can get a nice nap in, Joe isn't going to notice, the flame haired idiot is still acting like an excited child at Christmas. Alastor picks up a cushion with his right arm, fluffs it up and making himself comfortable on the sofa closes his eyes and naps as Joe cheers on his move hero for the umpteenth time.


End file.
